


You Make Me Feelღ

by Harmony_Pena



Series: You make me feel [1]
Category: carlos garcia - Fandom, james diamond - Fandom, kendall knight - Fandom, logan mitchell - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Pena/pseuds/Harmony_Pena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone, thanks for reading my stories. This story is not owned by me just the other chapters not the first one.</p><p>~HarmonyZ</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feelღ

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading my stories. This story is not owned by me just the other chapters not the first one.
> 
> ~HarmonyZ

* * *

 

**Carlos P.O.V.**   
**Me and my band mates ,Kendall, Logan, and James, rehearsed another one of our songs that our boss ,Gustavo, head of Rocque Records, wrote for us. You see, we we're living the dream. Anywhere we go, we get chased by a bunch of fans. Sometimes we even get free stuff, how cool is that?**   
**Anyways, you might think that since we're famous. We'll be all rude and mean, but actually we're pretty nice. We live at the Palm woods, the home for the future famous. Now, before we get yelled at for getting off key or something like that, is there something i'm missing. Oh right, we're "Big Time Rush!**   
**-End Of P.O.V.-**   
**Gustavo- OFF OFF OFF KEY!**   
**Kendall- well, we would be ON ON ON KEY if you would give us some respect!**   
**James- yeah, and STOP YELLING AT US!**   
**Gustavo- I can do whatever I want to do GOT THAT!**   
**BTR- (shake their head yes)**   
**Gustavo- from the top!**   
**BTR- (start singing again)**   
**Kelly- (comes in) Gustavo, it's Griffin (hands him the phone)**   
**Gustavo- (takes it, goes outside)**   
**Logan- why Griffin called?**   
**Kelly- he's thinking about getting a new band**   
**Carlos- what about us!**   
**Kelly- oh, you'll still be here. Just with another band.....**   
**Kendall- well, we'll be okay with it**   
**Kelly- your really didn't have a choice**   
**James- what kind of band?**   
**Kelly- girl band**   
**BTR- did you say g-girl??**

  
**-In California-**   
**Nia- (sitting down, playing checkers with Cassie)**   
**Rachel- (singing ''worldwide'') Boy i'll be thinking about you worldwide,worldwide,worldwide**   
**Cassie- Rachel! we're trying to pay attention here(waiting Arianna to go)**   
**Nia- checkers is a game that needs SILENCE! (gets up, turns off the radio)**   
**Rachel- well, what am I supposed to do**   
**Nia- watch t.v (sits back down, finally makes a move) Check mate**   
**Cassie- UGH!! (pushes the game board off the table)**   
**Nia- Cassie!**   
**Cassie- I don't wanna play**   
**T.V- do you wanna become famous?!!**   
**Rachel- YES!!!**   
**T.V- do you wanna live the dream,and make the money**   
**Rachel- YES!**   
**T.V- well, if your in California, your in luck. The great Gustavo Rocque will be here to audition any GIRL group. Only GIRL groups**   
**Rachel- (turns to the others)**   
**Cassie- no,no no!**   
**Rachel- why not!**   
**Cassie- cause I said so,and there's only 3 of us**   
**???- (walks in) sorry, i'm late. It's raining like crazy out there**   
**Rachel- Juliet CAN BE IN IT!**   
**Juliet- what did I miss?**   
**Nia- Max wants to become famous, but she needs us to form a girl band with her and the answer is NO!**   
**Juliet- i'm in**   
**Cassie+Nia- WHAT?!!**   
**Juliet- yeah, it sounds like allot of fun**   
**Cassie- then what are we waiting for, lets go!**   
**Nia's P.O.V.**   
**As Cassie and Nia ran around the house screaming with excitement I reminded her that we'll need someone to drive us there. I thought she wouldn't be able to find anyone but unfortunately, my neighbor was willing**   
**to drive us there. So, we all got into the car, and off we went. As we we're driving Cassie kept sticking her head out the window and shouting'' I'M GOING TO BECOME FAMOUS BABY!! WWHHOOOOO''. I told her a thousand times to stop, but she just kept on doing it. About 14 minutes later, we arrived at the place. For some reason, I got nervous. I took a deep breath and said to myself ''this is it, there's no turning back'' and got out of the car. Looking up at the huge building in front of us. I knew this was gonna be a disaster.**

**Thanks Guy's For The Coments Bye (:**   
**I don't Own this story.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comments, and reads everyone thanks. There might be a new storie coming out soon but I haven't chose it yet. Bye
> 
>  
> 
> ~HarmonyZ


End file.
